warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Qibli77/OceanClan
Here is my other OC Clan (other than TulipClan). You can make an OceanClan OC if you want (you have to ask me on my message wall), but they will not be used in my fanfiction for OceanClan, found here. Facts General OceanClan lives on the beach in a sheltered place with lots of palm trees and rocks. As OceanClan cats grow, they develop a fish tail (while underwater) and get better at breathing underwater; also they are good swimmers. As apprentices their mentors can take them into the ocean, and they grow a small fish tail while underwater and can breathe underwater for short periods of time, as well as swim short distances. Warriors are even better at swimming and they develop a fully grown fish tail while underwater, as well as having the skill to breathe underwater forever. Kits cannot go underwater; as OceanClan cats grow into an elder age they get a little more weak and are not able to go underwater for as long. In OceanClan, it is not unheard of for very young warriors to have kits, or even old apprentices. In OceanClan, kits have to be at least six moons to become apprentices, but for kits that were weak when they were first born, they sometimes wait until seven or eight moons. Prey *Fish *Crabs *Clams *Shrimp *Eel (sometimes) *Snails Predators *Sharks *Seals *Squid *Whales (some types) Strengths *Swimming *Fighting in water *Water skills in general History Founding of WaterClan WaterClan was founded by a she-cat named Water Droplet, who was a loner in the area at the time that the other Clan founders (Wind Runner, River Ripple, Tall Shadow, and Thunder) were living there. In this version of reality, Clear Sky and SkyClan do not exist. Water Droplet's Clan became WaterClan, and her name became Waterstar. The Journey and the Founding of OceanClan WaterClan used to be between RiverClan and WindClan (RiverClan used to be between the river and ThunderClan, where the Twolegplace is now, sort of like SkyClan, but that territory used to be a lot more fit for RiverClan). However, when the river rose and flooded WaterClan's territory so that their camp was washed away, the other Clans thought that WaterClan could find a home somewhere else. They felt that in a different territory, WaterClan would feel more special, instead of being a water-based Clan alongside RiverClan. WaterClan reluctantly agreed and traveled northwest to find a new home. To their surprise, they discovered the sun-drown-place, and realized it was the perfect place to build a new home for a Clan good at swimming. They developed the power to grow fish-tails and breathe underwater as well. Here is the fanfiction about this for more detail (WIP). Allegiances 'Leader:' Whalestar -- black tom with a white belly and white tail tip; green eyes 'Deputy:' Palmclaw -- ginger-orange she-cat with amber-brown eyes 'Medicine Cat:' Brookflow -- golden-brown tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes Apprentice, Seapaw 'Warriors:' Rockfall -- gray tabby tom with brown eyes Apprentice, Wavepaw Waterheart -- blue-gray she-cat with white ears and forest-green eyes Apprentice, Sandpaw Blueheart -- white she-cat with three brown paws and dark blue eyes Apprentice, Goldpaw Barkstripe -- mud-brown tom with darker brown stripes and yellow eyes Apprentice, Conchpaw Flowersea -- pale golden she-cat with brown eyes Apprentice, Fishpaw Mothflutter -- pale brown she-cat with a black patch on her side; dark brown eyes Apprentice, Beachpaw Rosecurrent -- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes Spotberry -- red she-cat with whitish spots; amber eyes 'Apprentices:' Wavepaw -- small yellowish brown she-cat with orange eyes Sandpaw -- pale golden tom with a black tail tip and very dark, almost black, eyes Goldpaw -- golden she-cat with blue eyes Beachpaw -- gray tabby she-cat with golden eyes Conchpaw -- light orange-pink cat with green eyes Fishpaw -- brown tom with gray eyes Seapaw -- white-and-black she-cat with bright green eyes; medicine cat apprentice 'Queens:' Grassfur -- fluffy-furred brown she-cat with turquoise eyes Nursing, Burnkit and Sparkkit Crystalnose -- beautiful white she-cat with a gray foot and blue eyes Nursing, Thunderkit and Daisykit Redears -- small flame-red colored she-cat with bright red ears and brown eyes Nursing, Arctickit Graveltail -- gray she-cat with dark flecks along her tail and yellow eyes Nursing, Dovekit 'Elders:' Larkfeather -- brown-and-white speckled she-cat with turquoise eyes Camp OceanClan camps in a clearing of palm trees and rocks. Hightree The Hightree is a large palm tree with a sturdy branch that the leader stands on to hold Clan meetings. Leader's Den The leader's den is made of a combination of rocks, palm leaves, and branches. The leader lives in here. The den is located right next to the Hightree. Medicine Cats' Den The medicine cats' den is under an overhanging palm tree branch and is built of many rocks and some palm leaves and branches. The medicine cat and medicine cat apprentice live here. Warriors' Den The warriors' den is made of lots of branches and some rocks and palm leaves. The warriors live here. The deputy is often given a nest near the center if they want to have it. Apprentices' Den The apprentices' den looks similar to the warriors'. It is slightly smaller, though. The apprentices live here. Nursery The nursery is well fortified with lots of branches and rocks. The nests in here are extra soft for queens and their kits, who live here. Elders' Den The elders' den is expertly built with lots of palm leaves to block the wind. The elders live here. Territory Beach The beach borders part of the OceanClan Camp, by the Sandy Place. OceanClan cats come here to swim. Trees The trees border the area where RiverClan lives. The river there feeds into the ocean. Category:Blog posts Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Clans (Unusable) Category:Clans (Fanon)